1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a load transfer structure against a side impact by which an impact load to which a vehicle body is subjected from its side is received by a load receiving member disposed on a seatback frame.
2. Related Art
Known is a load transfer structure against a side impact by which an impact load due to a side impact to a vehicle is received by a load receiving member disposed on a seatback frame and then transferred to an inside of a vehicle cabin. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-25827-discloses a load transfer structure like this. In the load transfer structure, when a side wall of a vehicle body receives an impact load and is moved to an inside of a vehicle cabin, the impact load is transferred (distributed) from a load receiving member constructed by steel pipes to an opposite-side side wall of the vehicle body through a center tunnel, and absorbed by an entire of the vehicle body.